1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of optical design systems generally, and specifically to improved user interfaces for optical design systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, optical computer aided design (CAD) systems rely on a user to progress through various stages of designing an optical system and act as a computational engine during the design process. Additionally, these optical design systems offer many ways in which a user can define or adjust the design parameters of the design for an optical system, and the user interfaces for these optical design systems can be very complex. As a result, new users may find it difficult to use these optical design systems. Moreover, even for experienced users, the complexity of the interfaces can make developing an optical design via one of these systems very inefficient.